Chamada Perdida
by Nai Malfoy
Summary: - Então você não ia realmente voltar, foi por isso que você ligou. - E você não atendeu.


**Chamada Perdida**

Era sempre assim, e ela sabia que sempre seria, mesmo antes da conversa no telhado que a promovera de diretora para alguém por quem lutar. Ele se arriscava, mas era o coração dela que ia parar na boca, com os olhos fixos na televisão, vendo-o carregar uma bomba nas costas rumo a uma passagem para um mundo diferente. Pepper Potts não fora feita para aquele tipo de emoções e, ainda assim, sabia que não conseguiria mais viver sem elas.

Tentava não entrar em pânico, mas foi impossível quando ele entrou no portal. O que diabos Tony Stark achava estar fazendo? Como ele ousava encarar sozinho outro mundo, levando junto o mundo dela. Pepper olhou para o celular a tempo de ver a chamada desligando e, por mais que todos os seus esforços fossem para manter o controle, sentiu as lágrimas grossas rolarem pela bochecha enquanto pegava o aparelho agora mudo, sabendo que não adiantaria retornar a ligação. E de repente ela sabia que tinha muita coisa a dizer para ele.

Fora ela que o amara em silêncio, desde que colocara os olhos na figura de Tony Stark. Ela podia ter qualificações suficientes para ser muito mais em qualquer outro canto, mas sabia que jamais conseguiria parar de limpar a sujeira que ele deixava para trás. Pepper só nunca pensou que, um dia, ela poderia virar aquela sujeira, e não teria ninguém para limpá-la. Limpou os olhos sem perceber, agarrando com força o celular enquanto os olhos se mantinham mais fixos do que nunca na imagem da televisão. Ele não poderia ousar deixá-la, ele não tinha o direito de se perder em um limbo distante, deixando-a vazia por dentro.

E, dentre as suas preces baixinhos, ela sussurrou "Não feche...", antes que a Viúva Negra finalmente usasse o cajado para trancar a porta que jamais deveria ter sido aberta. E, mesmo com o coração partido, ela ainda orava para que ele passasse pela última fresta, trazendo-a de volta para si, já que, naquele momento, nenhuma distância fazia com que seu coração se afastasse do Homem de Ferro. Então ele caiu, no último segundo, e, sem notar, ela voltou a respirar, mesmo que de forma entrecortada por ele estar em queda livre.

Ao mesmo tempo em que ele caia, ela sentia todas as vísceras desabarem, enquanto o mandava acordar, sem se importar se falava alto ou baixo demais. Ele não acordou. E quando Pepper estava quase perdendo as esperanças, Hulk agarrou a armadura inerte com tanta força que ela sentira o impacto no próprio corpo, antes de berrar a ordem para que voltassem para casa ao mesmo tempo em que o sinal da televisão da aeronave fora cortado.

Normalmente era ele quem quebrava as regras, mas depois de tanto tempo de convivência ela aprendera a fazê-lo um pouco. Sobre os saltos altos ela desceu rápida do carro, subindo para a cobertura da Torre Stark – que agora não parecia mais tanto com o bebê no qual ela tinha 12% na participação – pelo mesmo elevador cuja falha de segurança ele atribuiu a ela. Respirou fundo antes que a porta se abrisse, caminhando com os passos mais firmes que poderia dar em direção ao sofá onde ele estava deitado. Ignorando os dois semideuses, a figura histórica, o médico, o arqueiro e a mulher que trabalhara como sua secretária, Pepper sentou-se próxima a ele, observando-o analítica antes de finalmente estourar.

- Nunca mais faça isso!

Não que ela estivesse gritando, mas o tom era assustador o suficiente para fazê-lo arregalar os olhos em surpresa, primeiramente por vê-la ali, depois por estar ganhando uma repreensão por algo que ela o mandara fazer. E, antes que o todo poderoso Tony Stark pudesse contestar, ela continuou.

- Você poderia muito bem ter simplesmente jogado o míssil naquele buraco negro ou sei lá o quê... Mas não, você tinha que entrar lá dentro e nunca mais sair!

- Mas eu sai! E eu não poderia ter simplesmente arremessado. Eu estava sem energia.

Ele respondeu como se fosse a coisa mais óbvia da face da terra, enquanto os outros, naquele momento de constrangimento coletivo por estarem no meio de uma briga de casal, davam um jeito de se afastar, de modo a não escutar o que mais poderia sair dali. Pepper, entretanto, ficara tão pálida com o que ele acabara de dizer que Tony a segurou, estalando os dedos na frente do rosto dela, como se para tirá-la daquele estupor.

- Então você não ia realmente voltar, foi por isso que você ligou.

- E você não atendeu.

Ele deixou claro, apesar de saber que aquele não era o melhor momento para tal. Pepper Potts tinha que entender que ele tinha uma missão. Não se importava em ter morrido naquele outro mundo – ou melhor, se importava sim, já que a Terra perderia um de seus maiores gênios, filantropos, belezas e estudiosos, mas naquele momento ele estava fazendo de conta que não se importaria em morrer – se desse modo deixaria para ela o mundo dos dois livre para que Pepper vivesse. Esse seria seu maior legado. Tony Stark seria o homem que morrera ao salvar a Terra, e, mesmo que não estivesse aqui para ver, sabia a glória que tal feito lhe traria. Ele salvara a terra e não morrera, um tanto melhor, mas, ainda assim, ela parecia que desfaleceria a qualquer segundo.

- Pepper... Eu estou aqui. Tony Stark não morreria tão facilmente.

- Você é humano, Tony. Por trás da armadura, você é humano, e morreria tão facilmente como eu.

- Sim, eu morreria, mas eu tinha um bom motivo para voltar. Afinal, você me prometeu muitas coisas se eu salvasse o mundo, e eu vim cobrar sua dívida.

Ele falou com um sorriso arrogante, fazendo-a suspirar longamente antes de abraçá-la pela cintura, finalmente arrancando um breve sorriso de Pepper Potts, antes de beijá-la. Pelo menos até que os dois escutassem um curto pigarro vindo de uma das portas. Steve estava parado com um semblante constrangido, que fez com que ela corasse, lembrando que, quando entrara ali, não somente ele estava na sala, mas todos Os Vingadores.

- Nós precisamos decidir o que será feito com Loki...

Steve falou um pouco constrangido antes que Tony e Pepper levantassem ao mesmo tempo. Ele com um sorriso debochado no rosto enquanto ela, corada, arrumava melhor a bolsa no ombro, antes de declarar entre a vergonha e a auto-afirmação.

- Eu estou indo.

- Eu espero você. E atenda seu telefone, Pepper Potts.

Tony disse antes de se juntar ao amigo, batendo de leve no ombro dele enquanto o acompanhava. Pepper deu um sorriso tímido enquanto voltava ao elevador, aliviada, sabendo que sua vida ao lado daquele homem jamais seria calma. Tinha, verdadeiramente, muitas coisas pelas quais ele não poderia morrer, por mais que fosse capaz de dar a vida por qualquer uma delas.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**N.A.:** Eu simplesmente não podia deixar The Avangers passar sem escrever algo sobre esses dois! Porque Tony é um dos meus personagens favoritos e, por incrível que pareça, acredito na química dos dois desde o primeiro filme, por mais que só tenha me aventurado a escrever agora, e com a cena mais amável da Gwyneth, já que ela mal apareceu e eu, definitivamente, não gostei da primeira cena dela. Espero que isso agrade a alguém.


End file.
